Prince Hugh
Prince Hugh is a minor character and one of the antagonists in the sixth Dark Parables game, Jack and the Sky Kingdom. He is an orphan who was imbued with magical powers by a witch, then given to King Eurig of the Sky Kingdom to serve as one of his princes. Appearance and Personality Hugh is a handsome man, with medium-length brown hair and soft brown eyes. He has a kinder face than his brothers, though his intellect and words can be twice as sharp. He wears a hood and robes befitting one that has chosen a life of study and rumination. Hugh is gifted with a powerful intellect and a way with magic and alchemy. He has a keen interest in astronomy and enjoys reading. He also really, really likes owls. Hugh is responsible for navigating the Sky Kingdom's location and creating the magic beans that keep his father and brothers virtually immortal (as well as the other kinds of beans). He is mindlessly loyal to King Eurig, thanks to a spell placed on him by the witch. He cares greatly for Emma, though he refuses to help her put an end to the King's mad plans. He does express sadness, however, that their father won't let them help Emma reunite with Jack. History Little is known of Hugh's heritage and upbringing. He was taken in by a witch when he was young, who gave him his power of intellect. The witch then sent him to King Eurig to act as one of his princes. King Eurig treated Hugh as a son and he grew into his genius. Once grown, his mindless loyalty to the Sky Kingdom and its king led to him being one of the three great guardians of the kingdom. Hugh was instrumental in the king's plans to destroy the world, though he mostly stayed out of the fray. His efforts to block the Fairytale Detective from stopping King Eurig were mostly limited to creating confusion and trying to dissuade the detective from continuing, though he did attack as a last resort. Hugh's attack was stopped short by the arrival of Jack - and he made a quick getaway. Hugh was not seen again since his failed attempt at attacking the Fairytale Detective. It is unknown if he survived the destruction of the Sky Kingdom or perished. Relevant Parables The Three Sons (from Jack and the Sky Kingdom) There was once a wealthy king who was a fanatical collector of valuable treasures. One day, he heard that an old crone had three unique 'treasures' in her possession, and paid her a visit. The crone presented to him three orphan boys, each imbued with a special talent. She guaranteed their loyalty to the king so he brought them to his kingdom and appointed them princes. The king's obsession with his fortune pushed him to increasing acts of madness. His subjects fled the kingdom in fear, but the three loyal princes remained by the king's side. It was on the deserted kingdom that the princes came of age and into their talents. The eldest prince, Leonard, grew to a mighty warrior, with a quick temper and a love of battle. The second prince, Julian, was the king's closest confidante. A hedonist and a shapeshifter, taking different appearances as he pleased. The youngest prince, Hugh, was an avid scholar. Persuant of all knowledge, he developed magic beans that allowed them to live unnaturally long lives. The three were united in only one cause: to obey the king's whims. Their mindless devotion to the king made them a most fearsome foe to those who would cross him. Relationships * King Eurig (adoptive father) * Prince Julian (brother) * Prince Leonard (brother) * Emma (relative) Quotes * "Look at that, an unexpected guest. How very rude, Detective, to come without an invitation." * "I know what you're trying to do, Detective. Why work so hard against the inevitable?" * "Why do you care so much about such worthless people?" * "Humans are cruel, sin-ridden beings. They carry out horrible atrocities every day, without a thought to their victims." * "Sometimes, she will use the telescope to watch the town - and him. She says nothing, but we know she misses him. We want to help, but Father refuses." (from Hugh's diary) * "Why defend such miserable creatures? Surely, you see they are beyond help." * "Join us, Detective. We will cleanse the world of its evil and remake it in the glorious image of my father." * "We can start fresh, the world will be better off. We can create the ultimate utopia." * "Stop wasting your time, Detective. Embrace the purge and accept your fate." * "Don't say I didn't warn you." Gallery hugh1.PNG hugh and bean.PNG hugh concept.jpg|Hugh Concept Art hughs desk.jpg|Hugh's Desk hughs solarium.jpg|Hugh's Solarium Category:Characters Category:Sky Kingdom Royal Family